Lost in sound
by chrizsanz
Summary: One moment, Jade and Tori were fighting about their feelings for each other. The next, they are lost with someone that looks just like their friend Robbie, but he isn't Robbie. Who is this guy and how can he get them home again? Will this adventure help them realize their feelings for each other and can they help their new friend find what he is looking for?


**_As a note, for some reason my account as a bug and I can't upload new stories so I had to rewrite over an old one that I didn't write for anymore. I'm sorry if old followers of this erased story gets confused. Every time I tried to start a new story, the next page wouldn't upload and the admins couldn't help. I definitely didn't want to start a new account so I'm redoing an old story as a base for my new one. Thanks for understanding. Please forgive and enjoy!_**

Chapter one.

* * *

><p>Jade hated everyone .<p>

She hated Sikowitz.

She hated the stupid play she was doing this so she could keep her part.

She hated the nerds following her every move and the douchebags who kept trying to flirt with her.

But most of all, she hated **TORI** and this '**DATE**' they had to go on for to '**IMPROVE**' their performance. Jade looked over at Tori who had a mouth full of sushi and a strange look in her eyes. "Armemt gohhana khillth meuhhhh?"

Jade cocked her head in confusion and annoyance. "What? Swallow your food first, Vega and then speak like a normal person."

"Are you gonna kill me?" Tori spoke meekly after swallowing her sushi. "You have that same look in your eye every time you get violent. I though everything was going fine after our whole duet."

The gothic girl sighed as she rested her chin on her hand and leaned over the counter in what looked like to Tori was frustration. "The duet was fine and it got rid of those clueless dorks. But it's just...never mind, Vega. Just finish your food. We got about an hour before our 'date' is over or how I like to call it, **Hell**."

"Wow." Tori whispered before turning her attention back to her plate and picked at the food. "You really are miserable when I'm around, aren't you? Ever since I joined Hollywood Arts last year, its always been the same when you and I are in the same room. It's starting to get hard for me to stay positive about this whole thing."

"No one asked you to, Vega." Jade scoffed as she fiddled with the straw in her drink. "I never asked you to put up with me and try to be my friend."

Tori's face grimaced before she slammed her chopsticks down on the counter. "Damn it, Jade. Why can't you for once just admit how you feel about me? Do you hate me? Do you care about me? Am I your enemy? Am I your friend? Just pick one and stop confusing me!"

Jade was taken aback at Tori's reaction to her words and the outburst that followed. The sounds of their stools scrapping on the floor were loud as the tanned girl turned to her and leaned in close to her face. "You know what? _Never mind_." Tori mocked Jade's word choice earlier. "I give up. I'm done here, I'm done with this play, and I'm done with you, Jade West. You won't accept my friendship, or at least acknowledge that you do, fine. I'm gonna stop offering it."

Tori stood up and shove her stool back hard to the counter. "I'm leaving. Have fun with yourself." Jade watched in shock as Tori grabbed her purse and headed for the exit, pushing Sinjin back into his seat after he got up to stop her. She had to shake her head a few times to comprehed what had just happened. The _Tori Vega_ had just told her off and gave up on being her friend. Miss goody goody. Perfect angel. The one person she knew that would never give up on anyone she considered a friend...

...did just that.

Jade cursed to herself as she quickly rummaged through her purse and left a couple of twenties on the counter. "Here, keep the change." she stated before running out of the restaurant to catch up with Tori. "Vega! Vega, wait!"

She tried calling to the now distant figure as she made her way to her car. "Vega...Tori, wait a minute!"

The sound of Jade using her real name made Tori stop for a moment as she turned to the one person in the vacant parking lot she didn't want to see right now. "Jade, I told you. I can't do this anymore. This whole 'sweet and sour' thing we got going on. One minute we are laughing and singing, the next you are in a dark mood about everything. Its too much for me."

Jade took a couple of deep breaths before exhaling after running to catch up to Tori. "So what, you're just gonna give up? That's not the Vega I know. In every universe out there.. there's always gonna be a Tori Vega who is...who is, well, a nice person. Even to someone who doesn't treat her back with the same kindness. That's how strong your personality is, Vega and I didn't mean to rain down on it."

Now it was Tori's turn to be taken aback. "Whoa, are you apologizing to me?" she stated with wide eyes.

"Hey now, I never said anything about saying sorry. I just wanted you to know that I do care...do care...care about...Robbie?" Jade muttered with a tilted head.

"You care about Robbie? Really, Jade? You can't even admit that you see me as a friend and that you..." Tori started to rant before Jade shoved her hand on the Latina's mouth and turned her around to face the other side of the parking lot.

"Is it me or is that Robbie over there across the street?" she asked curiosity as Tori leaned forward a little to see who Jade was talking about. Just like how the Gothic girl said, there was someone who looked exactly like Robbie across on the other side of the road looking at something on his wrist. Tori pulled off Jade's hand from her mouth and was about to ask why was Jade acting like she was seeing a ghost when she noticed what Jade was probably talking about.

Robbie looked a little taller than he was at the rehearsal today and his hair was mostly cut off, just small curls trimmed in a handsome style on top of his head. Something else was different too about his clothes. He was just wearing a black London fog jacket and a grey shirt with a matching black and grey scarf around his neck. His jeans weren't the usual girl jeans that he normally wore because of the lack of fat or muscles on his thin frame. He wore normal dark blue jeans that seemed to show that he was a moderate sized frame for a guy, not the stick Robbie normally was. But the biggest change was...

"Where's his glasses? Robbie is dead blind without them and he doesn't wear contacts because he's allergic to the solution like the way he is to a million things." Jade stated in confusion.

"Maybe it's his older brother or cousin? What does it matter? You can't change the subject just because you see a Shapiro across the way." Tori answered. "So tell me why you..."

"No, Robbie doesn't have a brother or an older cousin. That is Robbie, I know it. You can't copy that face, not even if you were related to him." she pointed out as Tori turned back to get a better look at the guy Jade thought was Robbie. She had to admit, the guy was a dead ringer for Robbie if he was a little shorter, less built and had more hair on his head.

"Well, it obviously isn't unless Robbie Shapiro suddenly grew a few inches and packed on ten pounds of muscle in the last eight hours." Tori turned to Jade with her retort but found the Goth missing from her spot. "Jade?"

Jade left Tori in mid sentence and jogged across the parking lot to question this 'Robbie' looking character. She was too curious for her own good sometimes, but when she saw something that intrigued her interest. Jade normally goes through with it. She just needed one more clue to add to the mystery as she smirked and made her way to the street. She stopped and watched the guy still looking at the thing on his wrist across the street and took a deep breath before shouting at him. "ROBBIE SHAPIRO!"

Only one person reacted to the name from the group of people on the other side of the street and he looked up at the source of the shout. Jade's smirk grew deeper as the guy looked directly at her in shock. "I knew it! Robbie! Hold up!" she shouted as she ran across the busy street only to see him run away from her down the sidewalk.

"Vega! It is him! Come on! Let's find out what the heck he's doing!" Jade shouted back to Tori with an almost smile on her face as she chased Robbie down the busy walkway.

Tori shook head head before looking both ways and crossed the street to follow her. She knew that Robbie was Jade's second favorite person to mess with and couldn't resist embarrassing the poor nerd whenever she got the chance. Jade did indeed confirm that the strange Robbie looking guy was actually Robbie somehow in costume and wanted to find out what he was doing. A possible torture moment for Jade to give him was probably what she needed for a distraction from their serious talk in the parking lot about their feelings.

Tori could only sighed in defeat as she followed Jade in a fast pace jog.

Jade however, was having a ball. "Robbie! Slow down! I just wanna know what you're doing that's all! Are you on a blind date? Is that why you cut your hair and wearing lifts in your shoes?"

She laughed as she watched Robbie take a quick corner into an alley and followed suit. Jade slowed her run into a walk, looking on as Robbie stopped in the middle of the dark alley that was apparently a dead end. He turned around to see Jade blocking the entrance with a devious smile on her face. "Gotcha, nerd."

Robbie scoffed as she watched him put his focus back onto the thing on his wrist. He muttered to himself as he pressed some kind of glowing screen on his wrist. "In every damn version, I swear you're always a bitch."

Tori ran up behind Jade in time to hear what Robbie had just said about Jade and gasped in surprise at his words. Jade did the same, but hers was followed in an angry tone in her voice. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Robbie Shapiro! Words!" Tori stated as she tried to calm Jade down. "Now Jade, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Meant it." Robbie muttered again to himself as sounds came from the device he was pressing on his wrist. Beautiful, harmonic tones almost music like.

"That's it! You're dead!" Jade growled as she ran up to him, planning to give him a beating of a lifetime. Tori reacted almost as fast, running after Jade and tried to stop her from killing the distracted Robbie.

Tried being the key word.

"Umpth!" Tori tripped over her own feet as she fell into the back of Jade who then fell into a tackle into Robbie who barely had a chance to look up at the two falling girls about to run into him.

"NO! DON"T!" he shouted as the device emitted a loud, sharp sound. Suddenly, flashes of color swirled around the three before they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

...

...

...

...

Next thing Tori and Jade knew, the flashes of color stoped and the loud sound quickly tuned down as they fell on top of Robbie in the dark alley. Headaches rang in both girls' heads as they tried to stand back up with little success as vertigo coursed through them. Robbie however, was up in second as if he weren't affected by what had just happened and angrily shouted at them.

"Do you have any idea what you two have done? Everything is ruined! You just cost me everything! You just cost everything for yourselves too! The calculations! My God, what am I going to do? I'm lost now. We're all lost now because of your stupid, childish attitude, Jade! God! In every world, why do you have to be a gank?" Robbie ranted in panic and anger.

"What in the hell are you talking about? What do you mean lost? We're right here in the alley, stupid! Make sense for once!" Jade managed to retort after getting her bearings. Tori nodded in agreement as she got to her feet.

"What I think she means is what's wrong, Robbie? What was that sound and those lights?" she asked.

Robbie scoffed once again as he threw his arms up in the air, his eyes shaking in pure rage. "And of course, how can I forget? Tori Vega, almost always the kind person in every universe. Oh, except when she trips and knocks Jade and herself into me in mid Tune!"

"Robbie, you're not making sense." Tori replied in fear at his attitude and possible insanity. Jade tried to respond but was quickly overtaken by vertigo again as Tori helped her keep steady on her feet.

"I mean, we are done! Lost in god knows what universe! Because this one isn't mine! I programmed my Tuner for a one person trip only and altered my frequency accordingly. But you two touched me in the middle of me being tuned out of your universe and threw all my math off. Like shooting a bullet randomly in mid air to God knows where and trying to guess within millimeters where it landed!" he shouted before slowly trying to calm down enough to try to explain what happened and the cost.

"We are not in your world anymore and we didn't tune into mine either. What I am saying is that we are lost and I'm never going to see my home again..."

"...and you to are never going to see yours again either."


End file.
